The invention relates to an apparatus for the attachment of a back rest support upholstery to a chair.
In a known apparatus of the above-mentioned type, the back rest has a back rest support manufactured from a bar, in the manner of a bow spring. A back rest support carrier, which is also made of spring steel and to which the lower back support upholstery is connected, is arranged between the shanks of the back rest support, so that it can yield essentially independently of the back rest in a horizontal direction. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,971.